I'm coming to you, Inside a cage as I please
by SoulessDolls
Summary: It wasn't his fault; really, Akkey is just warm while everything else is cold. No one could blame him. Not when they are so close, clothes making little to no different in separating them, not when hands are roaming, scratching, searching; their lips colliding, teeth clashing and everything else falls into a haze of pheromones, excitement, need and warmth.


It wasn't his fault; really, Akkey is just warm while everything else is cold. No one could blame him. Not when they are so close, clothes making little to no different in separating them, not when hands are roaming, scratching, searching; their lips colliding, teeth clashing and everything else falls into a haze of pheromones, excitement, need and warmth.

Warm, so warm.

Warmth wasn't something he was used to relish in, the cold was something everlasting in his life, approaching him from every angle, every second, as if waiting to strike and consume the little heat he had left. It was, if nothing else, ironic. The cage that should have protected him, turned out to have just trapped him in. Relatively the same thing, but it was absolutely different.

"Akkey… Akkey." The words escaped the teenager's lips in between open mouthed kisses against the other's collarbone, nipping along as he fondled with the sweater's hem urging it up, trying to reach underneath.

"I already told you," The blond said while moving away long enough to take his sweater off and throw it at the ground of his room. "Don't call me that." Was pronounced before said boy latched his lips to the taller one's neck sucking, then moving down biting and licking a trail down the foreigner chest while opening his shirt's buttons, making the other released a few deep pants.

"Ah, if so… Then," He pushed himself flush against the blonde's body, rolling his hips forward, making they both moan as their clothed erections came into contact. Leaving a wet trail as he licked his way up to his partner's ear, just to delve his tongue into the cartilaginous opening and draw back a second to nip and pushing at the earlobe. "Akihito." Taking one moment to admire the other surprised face before pushing the other backwards and laughing as the other fell into the bed.

Akihito was something else, as if a piece of Amaterasu herself made its way into his body, there was no other explanation. Where their bodies touched, it was like a flame was light up, a burnt like feeling spreading all over, warmth finally breaching the cage he trapped was into, reaching parts of himself that since long had become numb. It was like the Sun existed once again.

"That wasn't fair, Hiroomi!" Exclaimed the blond as he pushed himself into a sitting position against the bedpost with an expression of mixed anger and amusement.

"But dear Akihito," Hiroomi said in a low tone as he freed himself from the last piece of upper clothing he had, watching the other do the same and climbing into bed. "The rules of fair play do not apply to love and war." Proclaimed as he towered over the shorter male with a smug face.

"That sounds far more twisted than it already is coming out of your mouth." Akihito said as he latched his arm around the other's neck, dragging his head down only to meet it half-way in a kiss, exploring every corner reachable of the other's mouth, teeth clashing and making both flinch but not enough to pull away, leaving both breathless. Pulling away when he felt a hand palming his clothed erection, releasing something akin to a muffled moan in the process.

"That is only an expression, besides" the blond could feel the other's hand as it slowly made it away upward, reaching to undo the fly of his trousers, flipping it skillfully as it has done many ways before. "What I feel for you is far more twisted and disturbing than love." Hiroomi's hand were in Akihito's waist, muttering something like 'Your waist is really sacred', before dragging his trouser down and throwing it in the pile of ever growing clothes in the corner of the room, adding his own soon after. "So I guess it is fitting. Don't you think, Akkey?"

It couldn't be helped, really, Akkey was warm. Akihito was the only thing warm, he couldn't help but want him. Even if he was half-youmu, the exactly same ones that his family hunted for a living, even after he ripped his back open leaving scars that will never fade away (which was indeed a traumatizing experience for both of them as much as it was a turning point in their relationship… it started there). That he was only supposed to keep watch over because he was a threat, a flame that could go wild any moment leaving only destruction in its wake, that he promised that he would stop him no matter what even if it meant erasing him. It was only common sense that he should stay away, that he should not yearn (want, desire, search) for the blond.

But Akihito was warm and he was cold, man will always give in to temptation, especially if said object was within reach, within the realms of his fingertips, barely away, even if it meant going against everything he was taught. Even so, even so, even so he could only push forward.

Surely losing himself in his inner-monologues was going to be the death of him, because when he came to be their positions were inverted, and all he could really feel was friction caused by their boxers-clothed erections as they rubbed against each other, in a slow momentum of the thrusts of their hips, rolling and grinding and the feel of lips, teeth and tongue doing unpronounceable things to his chest.

"It is so unthoughtful of you to take advantage of my body while I'm lost in thought." Says dark haired as his hands traveled the blond's back, dragging his nails against the sensitive skin leaving a trail of red that would soon fade away (as anything he ever left in the other's body, much to his dismay), going further down to grope the still clad behind of his partner, feeling the heat beneath his fingers, massaging the muscle, only to jerk the other forward…

Basic Physics demanded that mass and speed where necessary to create kinetic energy, even basic examples demonstrated that a collision between an object in movement and a still one tended to hurt, so when his head met the bedpost it wasn't a surprise but it still hurt (more like a dull pain) that they only acknowledged for a moment before Akihito fell into a hysteric laughing fit. His laughter filling the room, echoing between the walls. It didn't take long before Hiroomi joined him, if nothing Akihito's laughter was contagious, exhilarating even.

Sex between the two of them was fun (something that was an exception as he learned from the stories his classmates told him, even if he wasn't really paying attention to them, it is impossible to entirely filter the outside world), playful and easy. They took their time exploring each other's bodies. Remembering the features, muscle's pattern and relishing at the skin texture, testing their limits (certain things didn't stretch as much as porn showed them), what they liked (that certain spot in Akihito's jugular that made him scream) and where not to touch (biting his knee resulted in a very sporadic reflex-reaction, they both laughed after but his jaw hurt for days). It was a pleasant experience. Even if Akkey wasn't warm he could certainly enjoy sex with him.

"It is not like you molest my slumbering body in the morning whenever you have the chance to." The shorted said chuckling light, recovering from his fit with tears in eyes. "So what do you say about calling it a truce? I'll be the first one to call Touché".

"Touché." He could feel himself smiling, hands moving back to feel the other's butt checks, groping and rolling it around in his hand through the boxers, pushing his own hips forward in tempo with the other's, their erections grinding against one another.

"Let's take these off." Akihito said, not making any motion to stop the rolling of their hips, leaving it to the other to do the job. Skillfully hooking his fingers under the boxer's hem, tugging it down slowly but not making any progress. "Stop moving for a moment, you pervert" Hiroomi hissed trying to keep the blond's hips from moving, only to feel said shorter one chest colliding with own, their lips uniting yet again in search of a pleasure that could only be found there, hands sliding down the side of his body. Taking his chance to finally slide the other's underwear down enough for him to kick it out the rest of the way. He could feel the other tugging at his own boxers, lifting himself just enough for the other to slide it off then kicking it. He pushed upwards, Akihito thrust downwards.

It was exhaling every time their erections (rubbing, grinding, sliding, gliding, humping) met. It felt terribly at ease, something that people like them shouldn't be allowed to dwell in, it was too dangerous to revel in it (a ticking bomb and an entire specie hunter) and irresponsible. However, rules didn't apply to this dance of theirs.

They were sliding against each other, sweat proving enough lubrication for their chest to slide against each other without causing much friction, nipples aching from the motion and stomachs flat against each other, hands roaming wildly, pinching and caressing spots that would get the most reactions of the other, lips crashing and tongues intertwining, hips rolling in uneven fast motions. Dry humping was indeed a wonder.

"Hey… even though this is indeed a wonder, your words, some lube would make this a more enjoyable action, also your words." Whispered the blond against the dark haired collarbone bet kisses and bites. "Plus I'm pretty sure the aching I'm feeling isn't exclusive to me."

Hiroomi could only let an approving 'hmmhmm' before the other lifted his body from the bed and walked over to the nightstand, scouting the drawer for the object. "Nice ass." Giving a thumps up as he said that, only to have the blond let out an indignant noise before making his way to the bed with the aforementioned object.

Hiroomi reached up to the other's hand, pushing him down and switching their positions, fishing for the lube that had fallen in the process, as he straddled the other's lap their erections rubbing so slightly before he uncapped the lube bottle and purred a good amount (lube went as it came) in his hand, reaching down to grab both their erections in a firm grip.

He started with slow pumps, spreading the lube as it got hot, warming up to their body heat before easing his chest to Akihito's (to spare his other arm of sustaining his whole body) and latching his lips to the other's lips whilst the other did the same to his collarbone (he must have some kind of fixation with it).

It didn't take long for one of Akihito's hands to join his own over their erections, latching around his own and enclosing the parts that his couldn't really cover. He took over the pace pretty quickly, their hands moving in steady movements, sometimes in circling motions, twisting around the gland (but not too much, since they wanted this to last as it were possible) thumbs pressing against the slits, others sliding their hands feverously up and down along their joined shafts (unplucking some pubic hair because that's all pubic hair is good for).

It was in the little things that hinted that they were close; how their hips were bucking forward without a resemblance of control, Akihito's free hand was scratching the outer side of Hiroomi's leg, whilst the other's hand reached for the blond's hair pushing it before joining their lips, sucking the bottom in between his teeth and biting down lightly before giving the upper one the same treatment, repeating the same motions several times before their met, sliding against each other.

Soon one of them came, lukewarm liquid shooting against their palms heating up quickly due to the friction, easing up their motions their hands sliding easily making the other go over edge soon after, sperm mixing in their hands.

Their hips are still moving in a slow tempo while the two bathed in the after-glow, their now free hands moving against each other chest, feeling the muscles below flexing and relaxing from the caresses, lips lazily moving against each other while they tried to catch their breath.  
"You are heavy." The blond one said between kisses, words falling slowly of his lips, arms around the other's neck holding him down, actions contracting his words.

"You aren't so self-aware of that a few minutes ago." The dark haired one said with a smug across his face as he dropped all his weight onto the smaller body, making the gasp for a moment before starting hitting his back between fits of 'get off get off' . Laughing the taller one rolled off the blond.

"That was mean of you, I don't know why I expected a somewhat courteous comportment of you." The shorter one muttered whilst moving around in the bed to find a comfortable position while facing the other as he scotched over humming.

It was a common occurrence between them, cuddling it is, with Hiroomi's constant need for warm, it happened all the time. The dark haired moved into the blond's chest, tangling their legs together, head beneath the other's head, one arm circling around the shorter one waist and the other holding himself, the blond threw one of his arm around the other while the other he used a pillow for himself, enveloping both of them in each other's warmth.

"I don't want to let you go." Because you are warm and everything is cold and I don't want to feel cold again. Even if his words only met silence, if asked Hiroomi would deny the fingers tracing the scars on his back.


End file.
